Amnesia
by Emma0605
Summary: After Clarke irradiates Mount Weather she decides to stay behind and observe the Collateral damange she left behind. Unfortunately she get's stuck inside and finds her way out by jumping off the Dam. Injuring her head during the fall she gets a case of memory loss. Lucky for her The Commander is more then willing to take in the confused Sky Princess (CLEXA)


Amnesia

Clarke POV

"Clarke!" I distantly heard Bellamy call out to me.

Shaking my head I turned away from the now empty chains against the walls and the bloody table in the middle of the room.

Nodding I gave him a sad smile. "Just give me a minute and I'll meet the rest of you outside."

Giving me an understanding look he turned around and followed my mum, Kane, Raven and the rest of the 47out or what was left of them.

15min later

I had to get out, without the Mountain men to contain the machinery it began to self-destruct. The way bellamy left was already blocked off, as well as many other exit doors. Thinking about my time with Anya and how we escaped I made my way to where the grounders had been caged.

Passing cage after empty cage I found the exit shoot for the dead bodies. As I entered the small area an alarm went off and the shoot from under my feet went out.

I landed once again in a dump filled with dead bodies. Immediately I jumped out making sure not to look at any of the bodies faces just encase I would recognise any of them as my people.

Taking a deep breath I peered back up the shoot I fell from and only then noticed that it was surrounded with blood and now covered my clothing.

Spinning on my feet I began running down the tunnel I went though with Anya, struggling to see my way in the dark.

Finally I came to the end of the tunnel, the light shinning in my eyes. Looking down I remembered just how high the jump off the dam was.

Closing my eyes I leaped off the edge and it felt like there was no end to my fall.

Finally I felt my feet hit the water and I lost any breath I had left in my body, as I was engulfed in water. Feeling like I was being thrown around before hitting my head against a large rock.

Once I reached the surface I noticed how heavy my limbs had become and I knew at any moment I was about to pass out, the injury to my head was worse then I expected.

Using all the strength I had left I crawled my way across the pebbles, until my body was completely out of the water.

Before I passed out the last thing I saw was Mount Weather going up into flames.

LexaPOV

After the news of the Sky Peoples escape and the destruction of Mount Weather this morning, I was surprised and relived they were safe. It didn't last long when I was told Clarke was not one of the survivors. Had Indra not been there to descretly remind me to breath I might of passed out from holding my breath.

Hunting seemed to be the best course of action, I could not have any of my warriors see me in any other state then emotionless. Even with the war over I cannot be seen as weak. Being alone in the forest I was able to let my walls down.

Walking through the woods the smell of smoke coming from mount weather kept getting stronger and stronger with every step I took.

Looking up into the trees I began to see the beginning of the smoke and from then on my body began gravitating closer and closer to the mountain, until I reached the bottom of the Dam.

Stepping out of the woods I kept my eyes up memorized by the smoke escaping the fallen construction that was once known as mount weather.

After creating the coalition my next plan was to destroy the mountain, but as Onya would say 'Plans don't last very long in battle.' The safety of my people meant more to me then destroying it, even at the cost of my own happiness.

From the corner of my eye I caught the image of a small body lying on the pebbles next to the water.

Running into the clearing and closer to the water's edge I turned over the curled up body. It was a young girl and seemed to be unconscious, half of her light blonde hair covering part of her face. I suspected it was Clarke but I did not dare hope in case my hopes were crushed.

Kneeling down next to her my slightly shaking arm reached out and pushed her hair off her face. I gasped in relief when it was clear that it truly was Clarke and that she was alive.

"Your going to be ok Clarke" I said stroking her hair, knowing once she woke up I would never get the chance again so I cherished the moment.

I knew it would be impossible for me to carry her back to camp so I sounded my horn hoping some of my warriors close by would come to my aid.

Moments later I heard heavy footsteps coming through the trees and I instinctually stood over Clarke's body with my sword out.

"Heda!" I heard one of my warriors call out and I let out a sign of relief, lowering my sword.

Leaning down next to Clarke's ear I whispered, "It's okay…your safe" they were words I spoke to her during our time running from what Clarke describes was a mutated gorilla.

"Heda" all three warriors said in union and bowed their heads once they approached me.

000000000000000000

When one of my warriors casually threw Clarke over his shoulder like a piece of meat I was so angry I almost slit his throat but instead narrowed my eyes at him and promised death if he wasn't more careful with her.

As we began making our way back to camp I noticed one of the warriors was still memorized by the sight of mount weather, shaking my head I raised my voice "NAU!"

Snapping out of his trance I watched him scurrying behind us, he was obviously one the warriors seconds.

ClarkePOV

I woke to find myself in Nyko's healing hut lying on a small cot with something slimy in my hair. Touching the left side of my head felt incredibly tender and my mind itself was fuzzy. The last thing I remember is running out off Lexa's tent and seeing the flare Raven had lit to signify that Bellamy had disabled the acid fog.

I awkwardly stood up off the cot and stumbled out of the tent, it was dark out but I managed to make my way to Lexa's tent. I'm sure she'll know why my head hurts like hell, she usually has an answer for everything.

Lexa's tent was unguarded which was unusual for her. Shrugging off the thought I strode into her tent as usual and noticed her sitting on her throne playing with her dagger obviously lost in thought.

I raised my eyebrows wondering why she wasn't looking at maps or staring at the table that we set up for mount weather. Feeling dizzy once again I made my way past her towards her bedroll for some more rest. It wasn't a big deal we rotate our resting times.

"Hey Lexa" I said casually on my way to the bedroll filled with furs.

From my corner of my eyesight I noticed her mouth was agape and confusion written on her face.

It was then Indra came charging into the Lexa's tent coming right at me, sword raised and a some what fearsome look in her eyes.

Lexa abruptly stood from her throne with one hand raised. "Gon we" she spat, narrowing her eyes at Indra who paused mid run and nodded her head respectfully before leaving.

Lexa POV

Playing with my dagger I sat on my throne thinking if Clarke was okay and if she should check on her. If she is awake the chance of having any conversation with her would no doubt result in her angered over my betrayal.

The look in her eyes when I left her still makes me sick to my stomach, the hurt, the anger, but out of all the emotions she portrayed the one that stuck with me was the disappointment and result of broken trust.

I distantly heard Clarke's voice say my name. It sent an odd feeling in my stomach and made me smile. All my Generals and warriors address me as either Commander or Heda, which is the same thing just in a different language.

"Hey Lexa" her voice was soft and somehow full of trust.

I snapped my head up as she casually walked past me to my resting area, it was a dream… it had to be.

It was that moment Indra came charging into my tent, sword in hand. Snapping me out of my thoughts, I stood abruptly raising my hand and commanded her to leave us.

Once Indra left I slowly snuck around the throne area to where I saw Clarke headed, which I believe was my resting place.

I felt like I was stalking a deer, I peeked around the curtain and found Clarke lying down with her eyes closed. Her light hair fanned out on the pillow, her face softened in sleep and I couldn't help but think she looked like an angel I once saw in a book at Polis. It was impossible to deny the fact that Clarke was without a doubt the most beautiful female she had ever met, she had an ethereal beauty about her.

My thoughts immediately went back to the kiss we shared in this very tent and I could actually feel my cheeks heat up at the thought.

"Are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to tell me what is going on and why where not preparing for war." She began to rub her head "the last thing I remember is watching the flare light up the sky" she said confused with her eyes still closed. "My head is killing me and… I'm hungry."

* * *

 _ **I had written this a few weeks ago but forgot about posting it. I found in today and thought what the hell. I don't know if I will will make it a oneshot or whatever you call it.**_


End file.
